New Man
by PennyKelly
Summary: Six months of secrets and bliss. Of lying and hiding. Of putting on the show of what was expected. Can Hermione and Oliver move on without each other when the pressures of fame and expectation won't allow them the relationship they want? EWE.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Side of Your Room

AN: Welcome to New Man! Updates will start out about once every two weeks given my current writing load. If I can update sooner I will. Assume from this point forward that most chapters will have smut. This chapter is meant to be a bit of a teaser. The next one will delve more deeply into the story. Title is an All Time Low song.

Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Dark Side of Your Room**

His fingertips skimmed her flesh in the slants of moonlight coming through the gaps in the blinds. Roaming slowly over the soft skin, every feather-light touch causing a shiver down her spine. An echo in his mind of so many similar encounters over the last half a year. Her fingers fisted his hair, tugging deliciously at the scalp and extracting a moan. His mouth moved hotly over the jut of her collarbone and back up to her lips, tasting the champagne still heavy on her tongue. He wondered if he tasted the same to her. She arched into his touch and he pulled away, not wanting to rush could be their last time together and he wanted to savor every moment. His lips brushed the crook of her neck and trailed to the tip of her shoulder, following the trajectory of her bra strap. He resisted the urge to bite and suck on the flesh, knowing how quickly the rumours would spread if she were to be seen with a fresh lovebite.

The little sighs escaping her lips were almost too much for his self-control. She had no idea what she did to him. How big a fool of his heart she made every time they were together. How many nights had they ended up tangled like this? In the dark of a borrowed room fresh from a night of softly spoken lies to people who weren't really friends, sharing in the only honest thing either could provide. He inhaled her scent and locked it away in his mind; cinnamon and vanilla with something earthy he couldn't quite identify. She wouldn't be his come morning, this he knew. Tomorrow she would move on and they would pretend this had never happened. He'd just be a notch on her bedpost, something to be forgotten in the light of the day.

She flipped them, taking over control from his slow-moving hands. She set the pace for his thrusts, quicker than he wanted after she'd wound him up so high he knew he wouldn't last. Her dress was pooled around her hips, blocking his view of where their bodies joined. The lace of her knickers where she'd shoved them aside to take him that much sooner scratched lightly against the skin, testing his control. He reached a hand up to tweak a nipple a little harder than he normally would have, forcing a moan from her lips. There were many things he'd learned about her the past six months, many ways to make her sigh and moan. Tonight he planned to make use of all of them.

* * *

The morning came much too quickly for Oliver. He reached across the bed and found nothing but empty sheets where she had been mere minutes before. The slight warmth and the lingering smell of her told him she could not have been gone long, but he knew she wasn't simply in the next room. She was gone and he knew she wasn't coming back, not this time. He stared at the ceiling, a sigh of regret caught on his lips. He wished they were different people. People without the pressures and societal expectations of the young and famous. He wished he could take back the last six months and unbreak his own heart, but he knew he couldn't.

He didn't have time to dwell this morning, however, and with one last passing thought for the pain in his chest he rose and twisted home to prepare for practice.

* * *

"Everything okay, Wood?" McGovern asked after practice as they made their way to the locker room. Oliver pretended not to hear him, keeping his focus on getting into the shower as quickly as possible.

"Wood…" The other man put a hand on his shoulder. Oliver sighed heavily and turned to face his friend and teammate.

"I'll be fine, Cameron. It's nothing." He shrugged out from under his touch and made his way to the first open stall.

His mind wandered as he rinsed the sweat from his skin, not fully focusing on the task at hand. He was surprised to find the love bite on his hip, he'd not remembered her doing it. Even when she was walking away for good she'd managed to mark him as her own. Anger welled in him at the thought. He'd been so careful to leave her unmarked, even when he burned to litter her perfect skin with the dark bruises of ownership. It was just further proof to him that she held more of a claim on his heart and person than he ever would on hers. He finished quickly, shutting off the water a little harder than necessary. He should have just done it like he'd wanted to. For a few brief moments, he could have basked in the knowledge that she was his, even if it was temporary. Instead, he'd played the gentleman, protecting her reputation and tamping down his own wants and needs.

He wrenched his locker open, the bowing of the metal an indication that his anger was not in control to his watching teammates. He tugged his clothes on more forcefully than was totally necessary, snagging a small hole in the hem of his shirt without realising it. He could sense McGovern watching him and swallowed back his annoyance, not wanting to get into a shouting match. He slammed his locker shut and left at a clip, avoiding eye contact with the other players.

He'd only made it halfway down the hallway before he felt the beater's strong grip on his shoulder.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, Cameron. Just let it be." He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"You've not got your head on straight, mate, and I think I know why. I'll not press it, but no way am I letting you leave here alone like this. I'm not getting a call from the Aurors in the middle of the night to fetch your surly, drunk arse. If you want to be angry, that's fine by me, but you'll not do it alone." Oliver spun to face his friend, knowing all too well that he was right.

"Yeah, alright. Let's get pissed." He sighed begrudgingly and let his friend clap him on the back as they made their way out of the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2: Memory

AN: This was meant to be longer, but the cut made more sense here. As it is shorter I will be updating twice this week. Woohoo! Expect the next bit by Friday. =) Title is after the song by Sugarcult.

Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Memory**

Hermione sighed heavily as she sat in front of her vanity. Another tasteful black dress, another fake red lipstick smile plastered to her face, another glint of a ring on her finger that meant nothing, another event in a long line of commitments to a lie she was tired of. When she'd agreed to be Percy's fake girlfriend two years ago she hadn't expected things to go as far as they had. The point had been to help him enter the inner circle socially so he could better climb the ranks toward the ultimate goal of becoming Head Warlock of the Wizengamot. The trade-off for her was more opened doors to push her own legislation in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The problem, it turned out, was the seemingly odd couple had caught the attention of the media. The secretive war heroine attached to the ambitious ginger made for good copy. Especially since Percy couldn't help but pontificate to reporters on any subject he found interesting in the Ministry at that time. He also had no qualms about building up their relationship. It had gotten to a point that even Witch Weekly was keeping tabs on their unlikely pairing. The positive attention pleased Percy's superiors, which meant they had to maintain their status by whatever means possible. What had been a temporary arrangement had become critical to their continued success. If the young political media darlings were to suddenly part, there would be an uproar. Their star could plummet just as quickly as it had risen.

She wanted to rewind to six months ago when she'd first spotted Oliver at the Ministry gala celebrating The World Cup. He'd been in attendance with the rest of Puddlemere United and all the other member teams of The British and Irish Quidditch League. He hadn't been on the National Team that year, but you wouldn't have known it by the way he excitedly relayed the entirety of the match to anyone who would listen. She's remembered the same passion for the sport from their brief time at school together. She'd absently wondered if he brought that same passion into other areas of his life. Oliver and Percy had been roommates at Hogwarts, giving her the perfect excuse to drag her fake boyfriend over to speak to the handsome Scotsman. She had not anticipated that he'd see through their ruse as easily as he had, leaning in to ask her what she was getting out of the arrangement when Percy had been dragged away by a colleague.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean…" She cleared her throat and took a sip of her champagne, sizing up the man in front of her.

"Sure you do. He's done this before, you know. Back at school." He shrugged nonchalantly, in no way betraying the content of their conversation to the people passing them by.

"Penelope?" Her brows jumped up, she's had no idea Percy had done this before.

"That's right." He nodded, taking a drink from his own flute.

"How did you know we aren't really…" She gestured vaguely.

"He's gay." Oliver leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"What?!" She jumped and sloshed champagne down her front in her shock. She made quick work of a cleaning charm and settled her nerves by downing the last of her glass.

"He's gay, least he was back at school. Never did come out of the closet by the looks of it. In denial I suspect. Always thought he couldn't get very far if word got out." He continued in hushed tones, afraid someone may overhear what he was certain was still a well-guarded secret.

"Well, that explains a few things actually. I wish he'd told me." She sighed sadly, glancing over at the man she'd been pretending to date for over a year now.

"What do you get out of it then? I'm guessing you're not getting any physical satisfaction from the arrangement." Oliver smirked at her, making her cheeks blush. The cheekiness in his tone normally would have annoyed her, but from him, it was attractive to her.

"Political clout. And no, unfortunately, I'm left on my own when it comes to all things… physical." She murmured in response, cheeks flaming as he gave her a once over.

"Don't suppose you'd like to sneak off and perhaps let me handle your physical needs for the evening?" He whispered in her ear again, risking a lick to her earlobe in the process. She swatted at him, trying to tamp down the moan that threatened to escape her chest.

"How?" She asked, faking composure.

"Beg off with a migraine or something. I'll offer to escort you home so Percy can stay and chat with that rather pompous gentleman he's so enraptured with at the moment and we'll nip off to my hotel instead." He waggled his brows at her suggestively.

"I get the distinct feeling you've done this before Mr. Wood." She scolded, dropping her empty glass onto the tray of a passing server.

"Not with anyone else's bird, no." He emphasized as they slowly made their way across to where Percy was chatting with one of the higher-ups Hermione hadn't bothered to learn the name of.

"I'm not really his anything as you well know." She huffed.

"If you were I wouldn't be trying to talk you out of your knickers…" He teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Shhh…" Her eyes went wide in the fear that someone may overhear their exchange.

"Come on then, let's get you out of here." He offered her his arm, keeping a friendly distance as they approached the conversing men.

That night had started a series of encounters she couldn't truthfully describe as a relationship or as an affair. But it had been something. She loathed to give it up, but she had to. Now that she was wearing Percy's ring, even though it meant nothing to her, it was too risky to get caught sneaking around with another man. Especially not another man who was famous in his own right. It would very well ruin all three of them if it got out. She sighed again, feeling her heart shatter further in her chest. She loved him, this much she was certain of. She'd hidden it for weeks, not wanting to make the inevitable parting harder, but it didn't make her feelings any less real. Those nights spent tangled in each other sharing every part of themselves in the dark, whether they took from each other physically or not, was the closest she'd ever been to any other human. She missed him already.


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes Closed

AN: Second posting as promised. This is the last tiny chapter, everything past this point will be meatier. I appreciate your patience! It may be a bit over a week before the next one comes out. Title from Halsey.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Eyes Closed**

Oliver was well in his cups and ignoring Cameron's attempts to make him feel better. He was frankly shocked that the stocky blonde was still trying to break him out of his funk. He knew very well the beater had no patience for anything that wasn't going his way and Oliver's continued anger and self-pity was not generally how he wanted things to go.

He couldn't get his mind off the whiskey eyed brunette that made his every waking moment torture. How stupid could he really be to have ever thought this could work? He knew what he was getting himself into when he got involved with her. It's not like they hadn't discussed her arrangement with Percy. He just hadn't thought the redhead would propose or that she would ever accept such a proposal. Did she think so little of her own happiness that she would marry a man that didn't love her just for political standing? He had so many questions and so few answers. It wasn't likely he'd find them at the bottom of a glass, but it wasn't stopping him from trying.

If she would only give up the charade she was living Oliver was prepared to give her everything. He would give up everything for her happiness. Even one genuine smile was worth all the galleons in his vault they were so rare. He had learned to tell the difference between the smile in photographs that matched Percy's and the grins that signaled her true happiness that he had only ever seen in secret. He'd learned there were two Hermiones over the last six months. The one that played the prim and proper partner of one Mr. Percy Weasley. All demure robes and business suits sipping tea and champagne from function to function. Arguing her way to the top of meetings that Oliver couldn't fully comprehend. The other one was the woman he was certain he'd fallen in love with. This Hermione drank strong whiskey, lived in blue jeans and battled him for dominance in the bedroom. The only arguments about why either of them had to leave so soon. He missed that woman. So long as she wore the other man's ring there was no use dwelling on the Hermione so few ever got to see. Now he had to find a way to move on as if nothing had happened. Erasing six months of intense passion was not something that came naturally to him.

He considered taking home any one of the willing fangirls hovering around their table in the dark lit club. With his eyes closed, he could pretend it was her. He'd done it before when they still thought the first time would be the only time. The problem with that plan, of course, is that you always had to open your eyes eventually. And when he did, it was never Hermione he was looking at. He drained the last of his glass and nodded at Cameron, signaling his intention to leave. The club had suddenly become too loud and too fake for him. All he wanted was strong whiskey and the taste of her on his tongue, neither were available to him where he was.

* * *

Hermione stared at the ceiling in her bedroom. The one everyone thought she shared with Percy but didn't. She couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. She was considering a dreamless sleep potion but decided against it. She was punishing herself. She'd barely smiled at the event tonight, forgetting to put on a show for the cameras. It had resulted in more than one person asking if she was unwell. She wanted to scream back that, of course, she wasn't well, couldn't they see she'd broken her own heart? Didn't they know she'd chosen a man that would and could never touch her over a man she wasn't certain she could breathe without? Instead, she'd lied and said she was just a bit tired from too many late nights working. No one questioned the lie, even Percy, who knew she'd slept early almost every night this week. Except for the night she'd been with Oliver of course, though Percy didn't know that was where she'd gone.

She was torturing herself now, wondering where the keeper of her heart was. What was he doing right now? Where was he and who was he with? Was he missing her too? Or had he moved on and found another witch to warm his bed? She knew she'd never really know the answer to any of her questions. They'd never said it, but she knew he loved her as much as she loved him. She didn't think it was likely he was in bed with someone else so soon. Not that it stopped her mind from wandering to that place.

She didn't deserve Oliver. Of this she was sure, not after how many times she'd slipped away without saying goodbye so no one would suspect she wasn't home all night with Percy. She didn't deserve the man who had snuck around for half a year, with few complaints, just to get a brief taste of her. She absolutely didn't deserve him. And yet, she missed him with all of her body and soul. Every centimetre of her cried out for him. She craved his voice, his scent, his touch, the flavor of his lips. He was her everything and everything was something she could never truly have.

She huffed and tried to close her eyes, wanting desperately to fall asleep and get lost in dreams of him if she couldn't have him there with her in reality.


	4. Chapter 4: Stupid Girl

AN: Decided I wasn't going to have time to clean up the longer chapter enough to get it up in a timely fashion. I've broken it into two pieces to save my sanity. I'm still seven days a week until Christmas so writing time is hard to come by. I hope you can forgive me for not making with the meatier chapter I had promised. Title is the song by Cold.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Stupid Girl**

Oliver walked into the slight chill of the night, watching as his breath puffed out into the night sky. This was not how he wanted to be feeling. He wished he'd been able to just pick a groupie and shag them in a bathroom stall to erase her from his mind, but he was never really the kind of man who could do that. Unlike Cameron, and many of his other teammates, Oliver was no good at bouncing back from heartbreak. He needed time and space. Something he'd had all too much of when they'd been together as it was. He wasn't sure what would get him through this time. It's not like he could soothe himself with the knowledge she was going through the same thing. She hadn't even stayed around long enough to say goodbye. The memory of waking to find her already gone that morning made him tighten his jaw in frustration. This was not how things were meant to play out. How could she just disappear like that? He wasn't having it. He'd played by her rules the last six months, enjoying every moment he had with her. But this? This he would not take her lead on. Whether she was okay with it or not, he was getting a proper goodbye.

* * *

The sudden "crack" of someone's arrival made Hermione sit up like a shot. She clambered out of bed and struggled into her dressing gown and slippers, assuming it would be someone from the Ministry with important business standing in their hallway. As she stumbled down the stairs in the dark she remembered that Percy wasn't home this evening, not that she knew where he was staying tonight. She'd long since stopped asking for excuses for why he didn't come home, not wanting to put him in the position to lie to her. She assumed he was with his lover, whoever he was, and knew Percy was not likely to admit that was where he was. He hadn't even come out to her yet. She suspected he knew she'd been sleeping with someone else, but he'd never asked or said a word. So she'd given him the same space, knowing that everything they built could unravel if they ruined the illusion.

"Hello?" she called out, her wand drawn in front of her as she made her way to the source of the noise.

"Hermione?" her breath caught, recognizing the voice. Her chest tightened and her heart hammered as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oliver?" Her voice was more choked with emotion than she would have preferred to let on, especially given that she wasn't meant to see him anymore. She'd promised herself that much, that she wouldn't risk her job or Percy's by continuing the affair.

He looked tired. And angry. And as though he might cry. The sight made her feel guilty. She had done this to him, she knew that. She should never have agreed to let him take care of her all those months ago. It hadn't done either of them any good. He looked the way she felt, never having been one to bury his emotions deep down the way she was able to. She wondered how quickly Cameron had caught on that they'd ended things and if he'd tried to distract his friend with something besides her disappearing act.

"You didn't say goodbye." He forced out, anger and sadness equally colouring the words.

"I…" she put up her hands defensively and started to respond. Her cheeks flamed to deep red at the way she'd treated him. There really wasn't anything she could say to justify her actions, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from trying.

"Stop. No excuses. You didn't say goodbye. How could you? Did I really mean so little to you? How could you just leave like that? As if nothing had happened…" he trailed off as his voice continued to rise the longer he talked, turning his back to her and crossing his arms over his chest. He crossed into the living room in the dim light of the dying fire. She followed behind him, rage at his blindness building steadily in her chest.

"How could you think that? That you mean so little to me? Don't you know how much this hurts? I made the choice to keep this going when it should have been a one-time thing. I kept finding excuses to see you, to be with you. Knowing full well all I was doing was setting myself up for heartbreak. How can you not see that? You have no idea how I feel, Oliver! How could you? It's not like we ever talked about anything besides sex or when we'd see each other again. It's not like we had a real relationship. And you wonder why I didn't say goodbye?" She all but growled at him, her voice reaching a level she knew would have woken up Percy had he actually been home. But, no, she was alone as she often was. And now Oliver was here to make her feel terrible about it.

"Dammit, Hermione!" He spun back on her, crossing the distance between them as she backed herself into a wall. He slammed his palms against the wallpaper on either side of her face. She felt her breath catch in her throat, freezing in place and desperately wanting to melt into the wall. His passion and temper had played a big part in how she'd fallen for him, seeing him like this now was too much for her heart to take and not want him to ravage her. She hated him a little for it in that moment.

"Stupid girl, don't you see? I fucking love you!" he stared her down, fire burning behind his chocolate eyes. He breathed heavily and searched her face for a reaction, relaxing slightly as he realised he may have scared her. As he started to open his mouth again to apologise she slapped him, hard, causing him to stumble several steps away from her. Before he could register what had happened, she launched herself into his arms, digging her hands into his hair, and kissing him with all the intensity that had been building over the last six months.

He lifted her from her feet, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed them both back against the wall. This had not been his intention when he'd decided to demand a proper goodbye. But here they were, once again tangled in each other when they shouldn't be. His lips burning a hot trail across her flesh as she clawed at him and urged him on.

"I love you too. I love you… I love you… I love you… That's why I couldn't say goodbye. If I said it, I couldn't walk away." She breathed in his ear, moaning loudly when he bit her neck the way she liked.

"You can't leave me again, Hermione. Not now." He growled, knowing full well he was asking her to take back their agreement. To ignore that they both knew this was wrong. And stupid. And dangerous. He knew all these things, but he couldn't let her go.

"No." She breathed, arching into his touch as his fingers glided over her core.

"No?" He stilled and began to back away, surprised when she stilled his hand and kept it where it was.

"No, I won't leave you. Not now. Take me upstairs." She panted in his ear, no longer caring why this was a bad idea.


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbreak Down

**AN:** My sincerest apologies for taking this long. I ended my engagement back in December and it's taken quite some time to work through the upheaval that caused in my daily life. This installment will be the much-awaited smut started in the last chapter. We'll get into the meatier bits next week. Beginning next week as well, this fic will now be updated every Thursday. Thanks for hanging in there! Title from P!nk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Heartbreak Down**

She didn't need to ask him twice. Oliver carried her rapidly through the house to the room he'd only been in once before. He laid her carefully on her bed, crawling over her immediately. He moved his mouth over the delicate skin of her neck, nipping gently and running his tongue torturously slowly over its length. She moaned as he marked her, something she'd kept him from doing for the last six months. Tonight she just didn't care anymore. She'd littered his own form with her own territorial claims so many times it was about time she allowed him to do the same. He seemed hell-bent on making up for lost time, making a necklace of purple love bites across the whole of her throat. She knew it would take a fair amount of bruise paste and potentially a glamour or two to hide the evidence.

Her hands roamed over the back of his neck and shoulders, occasionally clutching at his collar and hair as he made quick work of working her into a fit. Somehow, he'd already removed her dressing gown and was stripping off the pajamas underneath. It wasn't long before he had her naked beneath him, smoothing his hands over her flesh and making goosebumps. She moved her hands down to the hem of his shirt, yanking it up his body in jerky movements as he again directed his attention her neck.

"Off. Now." she groaned as she struggled to take control of the situation. He chuckled and did as she asked, tossing the offending garment across the room in one fluid motion, the rest of his clothing soon following.

"Better?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he stared down at her appreciative gaze.

"Much," she arched up and kissed him soundly, tangling their tongues together with determination.

He pushed her back down, unwilling to relinquish the control he'd taken. Tonight he was not going to be rushed or made to feel guilty for wanting to enjoy as much time as he could with her. She didn't push back like he'd anticipated, letting him guide the direction of their lovemaking. For now, he was happy to be drinking in as much of her as he could through the slow dance of lips, teeth, and tongue they'd always taken for granted. He loved the taste of her unobscured by alcohol; there was just something naturally sweet about the way she tasted. He sucked her lower lip between his teeth and nibbled gently as she explored his skin with her hands. She snaked one around his throbbing member, moaning at the hardness.

"None of that." In a few swift motions, he had her hands magically bound above her head, ceasing her stroking of him.

"What are you…"

"Shhh. You're not in charge this time. Unless I'm doing something you don't want, quiet." He instructed, kissing her gently when she nodded in reply. Her eyes filled with familiar fire he hadn't seen since the first time they'd fucked all those months before.

He kissed down the length of her body, nipping at her hip bones and thighs as he passed them, making her squeak despite her attempts to remain quiet. He made his way up and down both legs several times until she was whimpering with the neglect of the one place she most desperately wanted him to put his mouth. He spread her legs open wide and blew gently across the sensitive flesh, eliciting the most delicious moans he'd heard from her in a good long while. He slowly began to lap at her folds, occasionally swirling his tongue up and around her clit. He kept the torturous pace, knowing it would wind her up into a hurricane of need. She squirmed and bucked under his ministrations, her moans getting ever louder. When he was sure she could take no more teasing, he worked his thumb over her clit as he continued to taste her, knowing she preferred the double stimulation. It wasn't long before she was tipping over the edge. He continued on as she came, trading his tongue for his fingers and beckoning her into a second orgasm as he hit her g-spot.

"That's right baby, let go for me. I know you've got another one…."

"Oh, Oliver…" she moaned as the second wave hit her, either ignoring or forgetting that she wasn't supposed to speak. He let it go, never turning down the opportunity to hear his name come from her lips.

He'd discovered several months back that she could be coaxed into multiple back-to-back orgasms if he was relentless in the attention he gave her. He slid up next to her on the bed, sucking and biting her nipples in turn in the way he knew she enjoyed, all the while swirling his fingers around her clit, slower this time to give her a bit of a break before he sent her spinning again. He'd learned all the ways she loved to be touched, sucked, and fucked. She'd never been shy about telling him whether she liked something or not. It made exploring new things with her more fun, he knew she'd always tell him honestly whether she was enjoying herself. The relentless moaning streaming from her lips now was all the confirmation he needed that she was in favour of the turn of events.

Feeling her shake with her next orgasm, he caught her cries in his mouth as he kissed her hotly. He watched her face closely as her eyes crossed and uncrossed in the waves of pleasure. He slowly removed his hands from her and waited for her to make eye contact.

"I'm going to release you now. And I want you to get on your hands and knees. I'm going to fuck you so hard the neighbors will hear you through the silencing charms I know you have on this room." He growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Gods yes…" she panted, immediately flipping into position when he released her hands. He couldn't help but to firmly smack her arse cheeks as she backed toward him, driving out a sound somewhere between a yelp and a moan. He soothed the skin gently, kissing the handprints he'd made before moving his body closer to hers.

He slicked the head of his cock up and down her folds, groaning at the heat and wet of her.

"Good Godric, woman, you're impossibly wet. If I was any harder I'd turn to stone." He panted as he lined himself up to slide into her.

"Best fuck me then," she challenged.

"Turn around." he suddenly demanded.

"What? Why?" she did as she was told, confused by the sudden turn of events.

"You aren't in charge. Not tonight, love. If you want me to fuck you, you're going to have to let go of control." He explained as he guided her to his crotch, coaxing her to take him in her mouth.

He almost came as she swallowed him whole. If there was one skill he wouldn't have suspected Hermione Granger to possess, it was the art of the blow job. Much to his delight, she was particularly talented in that area. She deepthroated him easily, swirling her tongue and lightly scratching her teeth over the sensitive flesh. He lightly pulled at her hair and scratched his nails across her scalp as she bobbed on his cock. He stayed as still as he could, resisting the urge to thrust into her mouth. She fondled his balls as she continued to lick and suck on him, locking eyes with him whenever she could. After several minutes he saw her snake a hand between her legs and begin to touch herself. He shook his head and pulled out of her mouth, motioning for her to get back into position.

"Is this what you want, Hermione?" he teased, lining himself up at her opening again. She started to answer before he shushed her.

Without further delay he slammed into her, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. He never quite understood why she enjoyed dirty talk or rough handling, but tonight he had enough pent-up anger to give her plenty of both.

"Going to make you scream my name, baby. Want you cumming on my cock. You're so tight…"

He rammed in and out of her, maintaining the hardest and quickest pace he could. Her cries grew louder as he pushed relentlessly on, mixing with his own groans and pants.

"Fuck! Oliver, yes!" She cried. Even after all this time, it still surprised him slightly when she swore. She only ever did it in bed, which he adored.

"I'm not going to last much longer, love. You got another one in you, or can I finish?" he panted, his rhythm becoming sloppy as he got closer to completion.

"Don't you dare! I'm so close…" she gasped, nearly breathless now.

He reached forward and pulled her hair a little, not much, but enough to take her by surprise. It was the right response as she toppled over in one last screaming orgasm. He wasn't far behind her, tumbling with her to the mattress.

After several long minutes of gasping for breath, Hermione turned and set her hand on his cheek.

"You really were angry with me." She whispered quietly.

"I was, yeah." He breathed.

"You don't make love to me when you're angry. You take me like you did just then." Her voice was even, non-accusatory, like someone stating a well-known fact.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" His voice was tinged with concern.

"No."

"I know sometimes you like it like that." He set his hand over hers, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"I know, but you usually don't. I have to rile you up to get you to do that. You like to take your time."

"It hasn't mattered before what I like. It's always been about what you want." He tried to hide the hurt in his voice, her wince told him he'd failed.

"Not anymore." She promised.

"No, not anymore..." he started as he took her hand from his cheek and kissed her palm gently before pulling her into his embrace.

"I've never had trouble walking away from someone before, Hermione, I used to be so good at it. Ever since you got into my head I can't get you out of there. We'll find a way to make this work. We're going to have to, I don't think I can live without you." He confessed.

"We'll sort it out in the morning. Percy is gone wherever it is he goes when he disappears with his lover. Can we just sleep for now? It's been so long since we could share a night together without one of us having to run off in a hurry first thing." She asked, nuzzling into him. He let out a heavy breath and kissed her forehead instead of answering. He knew he wouldn't sleep, not tonight, but he could hold her here and pretend like he could fall asleep as easily as she could.


	6. Chapter 6: Himerus and Eros

**AN:** Percy is being difficult to write so I split this chapter into two. The next bit will come out sometime this weekend as well as the scheduled update for next week. So… bonus chapter this weekend! Title is a song by The Spill Canvas.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Himerus and Eros**

Hermione woke first and struggled to disentangle herself from Oliver. He grunted and tightened his hold on her as she squirmed. She spun in his arms to face him, taking his cheeks in both her hands. She kissed him deeply, making him relax into her and ease his hold on her. She pushed him away and made to sit up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. He caught her wrist and half-heartedly tried to tug her back down.

"Please tell me you aren't trying to escape me in your own home…" he grumbled in his half-sleep haze.

"I need to shower Oliver, I smell atrocious," she huffed as she caught another whiff of herself.

"No… you smell like sex. And sweat. And me…" he pulled her on top of him and buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

"I don't want to walk around smelling like last night's sex…"

"Then let's do it again this morning and you can smell like today's sex. Problem solved!" He offered helpfully, pressing her hand against the bulge of his morning erection under the covers.

She bit her lip and stroked him through the cloth. When his eyes closed she pulled the blankets away and took him in hand. The sight of him made her mouth water a little, but she was determined to get her shower. She slicked his precum over the head and down his shaft with her palm before she took him firmly in hand. He groaned as she squeezed and worked him faster. The moans escaping his lips told her he wouldn't last long if she kept up her pace. She fondled his balls with her free hand, tugging gently and rolling them in her palm. It only took a couple more strokes before he was spilling onto his stomach.

"Merlin, witch…" he huffed at her as she got off the bed and made her way toward her ensuite bathroom.

Part of the allure of cohabiting with Percy was his insistence that they have equally appointed bedrooms, especially since they weren't actually together and wouldn't be sharing the master bedroom. While his room was slightly bigger, he'd been sure to have a full-size bathroom installed for her. She was immensely grateful for the effort he'd taken for her comfort. It may have been a relationship of political convenience, but she wanted for nothing. Anything she couldn't provide for herself Percy found a way to get it for her. Everything except actual happiness. The only person who had ever been able to give that to her was Oliver, and only twenty-four hours ago she'd tried to leave him forever. She was secretly glad she'd failed, the thought of a future without him was not something she could handle.

She normally wasn't one to walk around naked, but she knew that Percy had not returned the night before and likely wouldn't until later that evening. For now, she didn't need to worry about him knocking on her door and stumbling upon her nude with another man in the room. Not that she imagined he'd do anything besides sputter and faint. She smiled to herself as she thought of what a funny, if horrifying, sight that would be.

She was sore from the night before and had a hard time moving without pain. When she caught a look at herself in the mirror she grimaced. Her hair was tangled beyond help and her neck was covered in love bites. She groaned and started the shower to heat while she examined what skin she could see for bruises and scratches. He'd been uncharacteristically rough with her last night and she knew a few applications of bruise paste may be necessary before heading out in public. Not that she particularly wanted to today. She was considering the finer points of staying in bed with Oliver. It was a luxury she had never allowed herself, but with a clear calendar for the day and an absent fiance, it was the perfect time.

"Room for me in there too?" Oliver slipped into the room and the gathering steam, gently wrapping his arms around her from behind.

He met her eyes in the mirror as he smoothed her hair aside and kissed her neck, searching for permission. She swallowed and kept her eyes on his as she gave him better access to her. He kissed and licked at her sensitive flesh before softly nibbling on her, pulling a low moan from her lips. She leaned back into him as her eyes fell closed at the sensation. He took the opportunity to slide one hand down between her legs, brushing through the curls there and seeking out her clit. She snapped her eyes open when he began to manipulate her in slow circles, she saw the smouldering there and made to close her eyes again.

"Leave them open." He murmured into her ear as he kept his eyes on hers in their reflection.

She could feel him harden behind her as her eyes came in and out of focus with his expert handling of her body. She almost missed that his other hand had moved to massage her breasts and tweak her nipples in turn until he'd smirked against the skin of her neck.

"You could cut glass with these, love," he teased as he pinched them a little harder, making her groan.

He quickened his pace over her clit as his erection continued to press against her. She leaned forward onto the counter, pressing her arse into him and wriggling. He shook his head and gently straightened her back up as he kept up the swirling of his fingers. It didn't take long for him to work her to the brink. Just as she was about to climax he stilled his fingers and waited for her eyes to come back into focus.

"Please…" she begged, fighting to keep her eyes on him in the mirror.

"Don't close your eyes. I want to see you come undone…" She nodded in response as he touched her again, taking only seconds to push her over the edge.

"Beautiful," he murmured into the back of her neck as she came back down to earth.

She slumped forward onto her forearms and pushed back into his cock in earnest. Her eyes pleaded with him in the mirror. She was flush from her orgasm, her eyes burning brightly.

"You're so wet…" he groaned as he ran his fingers through her folds and lined himself up with her entrance, gently stroking his hands down her sides to rest on her hips.

"Only for you." She answered huskily.

He slowly slid into her, watching her eyes strain to stay open as he seated himself inside her. He moved deliberately and achingly slow, relishing the feel of her tightening on him as she tried to draw him deeper in with each thrust. Her moans were low and long, almost begging for more.

"Stop teasing. You always tease." She accused.

"That's because you always want to rush away from me."

He quirked a brow at her as he suddenly slammed into her, taking her off balance for a second. She stared him down in the mirror as she pressed back against him, daring him to do it again. He called her bluff as he adjusted his grip to steady them both and took her the way she liked. He kept his eyes on hers with difficulty, resisting the urge to close his eyes and tip his head back as he neared orgasm. He moved one hand around and stimulated her clit again, wanting her to cum with him as he swiftly approached his finish. It didn't take much to wind her up as he buried himself deep inside her. They came together, eyes still locked in the mirror.

"Merlin… that was amazing," he panted as he carefully withdrew, kissing her back affectionately as he did so.

"I've never cum with my eyes open before…" she admitted, still somewhat confused by his need to see her eyes.

"You're eyes are gorgeous. I love watching them come in and out of focus as you get worked up. And the fire in them as you came just now? I'll have that seared into my mind forever. One of the hottest things I've ever seen," he explained as he pulled the shower curtain aside and offered his hand to her to help her over the side of the tub.

She took it with a small smile and climbed into the hot stream of water. She sighed happily as her tired muscles began to warm and relax. Oliver slid behind her, carefully wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head with a sound of contentment. She leaned into him, closing her eyes as the water ran over the two of them.

"We've never done this before, you know." He whispered, setting his chin on the top of her head.

"What? Of course, we have… haven't we? After all this time, we must have done…"

"Nope. We've never had the chance. One of us always has to run off so quick. Even on the few occasions I've woken up and you haven't been gone, you haven't stayed long enough to shower." He tried to hide the hurt in his voice, but she heard it.

"Oliver… I'm so sorry. I've been dreadful to you." She turned in his arms, tucking her head into his chest.

"You have been, yeah. I haven't been much better to you though." He took her chin in his fingers and tipped her face, kissing her so softly it made her heart ache.

They said nothing more, kissing and touching as they washed and rinsed away the sweat from their lovemaking. Oliver kissed each love bite and bruise as if apologising for the rough way in which he'd handled her. She ran her hands over the hard muscle of him, marveling at the way the water rolled off him, mentally comparing him to the man she was pretending to be engaged to.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" She asked when they'd exited and wrapped themselves in towels.

"I wish I knew." He lay his cheek on the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her again, feeling the fear and confusion emanating from her body.

"We're going to have to tell Percy. He'll know that you've been here."

"How? Unless one of us tells him…"

"The wards. He'll be able to read that someone has been here. I could lie about it, but this is already so complicated. You already know he's gay and I think he suspects I know that he has a lover. He can't deny me if he wants to keep up the charade." Hermione explained as she started to dress.

"Why do you two even do this? You've never told me." Oliver blasted his clothing from the night before with a few cleaning charms before pulling everything back on before busying himself with straightening the mess they'd made of her bed.

"It's complicated. And political."

"I'm a smart man, Hermione. Despite what the papers would have you believe, I'm not just some dumb jock." His annoyance was clear in his tone.

"That's not what I meant…" she soothed, crossing to sit on his lap where he'd settled himself on the end of her now remade bed.

"What did you mean then?" He slid an arm around her waist and ran his free hand through her wet curls, finger combing out the tangles.

"It's a bit of a long story, Oliver. And one that isn't just mine to tell. I think we need to sit down and speak with Percy."

"Alright. When?" He sighed, knowing all too well how stubborn the witch could be.

"Tonight?" She offered, leaning into his touch as he made to stroke her hair again.

"Alright," he nodded and accepted the kiss she offered, leaning them back onto her bed to undo all the effort they'd put into cleaning themselves up.


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**AN:** Here is the promised bonus update. Another chapter will come out on Thursday as previously planned. Song title from P!nk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or in any way profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Secrets**

Percy arrived home much later than Hermione had expected him to. She wasted no time in pulling him aside to explain why Oliver was there. After several minutes of intense, hushed, argument he eventually agreed to speak to them both in the privacy of his study. After a rash of detection charms and warding against eavesdroppers, he sighed and sank into his desk chair as if the weight he carried was twice as large as himself.

"I suppose we'll need to come to some kind of arrangement then. It isn't good timing for Hermione or me to give up the charade completely, not when we're so close to accomplishing our goals. It's clear to me, however, that the two of you are not likely to give, whatever it is you have, up without a fight. I'd just as soon keep this quiet and find some middle ground that will work for all of us. Once I'm installed in the Wizengamot, I no longer will require the social cover that Hermione provides. Though she has not reached department head status, I'll be high enough in the ranks where I can still assist her without the further pretense of a relationship."

Hermione sat on the arm of the chair Oliver occupied, watching his reactions more closely than she did Percy's.

"And if I've changed my mind about wanting to stay within the Ministry?" She asked, looking from one man to the other.

"Have you?" Oliver asked in surprise, they'd not discussed the possibility of her giving up her career.

"The longer we play at this, the more I wish I'd never done this. I'm tired, Percy, and I don't enjoy my work anymore. I'm sick of the politics of it all. I can't get anything done with the way things are now, I've gone as far as I can go within the current administration. I don't know if I can wait for another changeover, I'm not sure I'd survive it. There are many that would love to see me leave, and as much as I'd hate to let them have their way, I don't want to do this anymore. If we didn't have an understanding I would have walked away and taken a new job elsewhere months ago." Hermione explained to Percy instead of Oliver, setting her hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze as she spoke.

"There's no reason why you can't now. It could help uncomplicate things slightly, depending on where it is you want to work. Less Ministry events to attend to and not so many obligatory social engagements to stay on good terms with the higher staff… Not to mention that our arrangement was never predicated on where you wanted to go within the Ministry." He leaned forward onto steepled fingers, considering how her announcement changed things.

"Would the two of you have to remain engaged if she left the Ministry? Or would she be free to stop all this?" Oliver asked, looking up into Hermione's eyes as he spoke.

"Unfortunately, my position is not as solid as Hermione's. I do not have the luxury of war hero status to fall back on. On top of everything which I keep secret, I am tainted by my association with the last Ministry. I cannot be seen as weak, not when I'm so close to accomplishing what I aimed to do." Percy sighed heavily, seeming truly remorseful that he couldn't release her from her word.

"Why does it matter so much that you become Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot? Once they find out you've lied about your relationship with Hermione for all this time, won't they force you to step down?" Oliver's voice hardened, not liking the way in which Percy seemed determined to make Hermione honour their fake relationship.

"They can't. Once I'm elected Chief Warlock I can only be deposed for breaking the law. After what happened with Dumbledore, they've made it much more difficult to force someone out. Once I'm in the position I stand to gain a sizable amount of influence that will allow me to advocate for better protections for… people like me." Percy swallowed heavily, unable to keep eye contact with either of them.

"People like you? Why is it you can't say it, Percy? I was your roommate all through Hogwarts and we've remained mates all this time, and you still can't say it aloud in front of me? You're gay. A homosexual. Why is that so hard to say?" Oliver tried to tamp down his frustration when Hermione gave him a warning squeeze and cleared her throat.

"Because it isn't the whole of it. I'm not just a homosexual, Oliver, I'm currently romantically entangled with a werewolf." Percy spat out, leaving no room for misunderstanding in his clear pronouncement.

"You're what?!" Hermione jumped to her feet, unsure of what to do with herself in light of the revelation. She opted for pacing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Hermione. I know you suspected I was seeing another man, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. Not without telling you all of it. The man I've been seeing is a werewolf. He wasn't when we first took up together, but he is now. And seeing the way in which his life has been completely turned upside down because of this? It isn't just about making things better for homosexuals, it's about making things better for him as well. For all werewolves. The way we treat them is deplorable." Percy stood and leaned toward her across the desk.

"I've been saying this for years! You have, literally, laughed me down in conversation when this has come up. And you knew Professor Lupin almost as well as I did. But you still laughed me out of the conversation. You've not supported any legislation I've tried to move forward on the matter, in fact, you've blocked some of it!" She planted herself firmly in front of the desk, resisting the urge to slap him.

"I am sorry about that. It was the best move strategically. There are some who would not allow my name to even be considered for Chief Warlock if they knew about my sympathies for werewolves. I've had to make some unfortunate decisions to cover my tracks. I wish I didn't have to." He hung his head in shame, half expecting her to strike him despite her admirable show of control.

"I can't play this game anymore, Percy. It's too much. I'm exhausted. I don't care what you do in your personal life, but I'll not be a political pawn any longer. Not when I know you've intentionally kept me from making a difference. I cannot, and will not, be a part of this Ministry any further." Hermione sat back on the arm of the chair, letting Oliver take her hand in his in an attempt to comfort her.

"What does she need to agree to for you to help her leave without a fuss?" Oliver asked, trying to keep all emotion from his tone.

"Until I'm elected, we'll need to keep up appearances that she and I are still engaged. There are rumours that an election will take place within the next eight months, possibly sooner. Tiberius Ogden has been talking about retirement. He only took the position upon Dumbledore's death to be sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands, the man had never intended to hold the title long term. He has not named a favourite as his potential successor, which leaves the door open for me." Percy sat back down, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"What would that entail?" Oliver pushed, giving Hermione a reassuring squeeze.

"I imagine I would still need to be seen to attend Ministry events and social gatherings with Percy. And, to some extent, I'll have to be seen making preparations for a wedding that is never actually going to happen." Hermione answered when Percy did not immediately respond, keeping her eyes on Oliver the whole time.

"Yes, and you'll need to remain living here. The press sometimes has the house watched and I don't want it to appear that you are no longer residing here."

"I have no intention to quit my rooms here until this is all ended, Percy. It's much simpler for me to keep them than it would be for me to move into a place all my own without it being noticed." Hermione sighed, clearly not happy that was the case.

"You could stay with me," Oliver mumbled, just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" Her brow knit in confusion with a slight shake of her head.

"You could move in with me. If you didn't want to stay here." He cleared his throat and looked between her and Percy.

"I… I don't think I'm ready for that just yet, Oliver." She responded in a much softer voice than he had expected, clearly trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I just want you to know it's an option. Even if you have to keep pretending to live here, you can sleep at my flat." He offered her a small smile, trying to show her that he understood her hesitation.

"Flat? You still haven't taken up residence in the family home? I thought for certain your mother and father had retired to the summer estate?" Percy seemed genuinely surprised by the revelation.

"They have. But, no, I have not yet taken over ownership of Wood Manor. I don't intend to until I marry. It was always intended to be a family home, not a bachelor pad."

"I see. Well, it is up to the two of you if Hermione wants to spend her nights in your flat. So long as she's seen to be coming and going from here frequently enough to make them think she still resides here." Percy looked between the to of them and waited for someone else to speak.

"And my resignation from the Ministry?" Hermione offered.

"We'll need to think of something for that. A pregnancy would be the least questioned, but it could not be faked for long. An illness would stir up too many questions…"

"What if she were to say she was taking time out of the political sphere to write a book? There have been rumours for months now that she's been thinking of publishing an account of what happened in the war…" Oliver nearly jumped out of his seat, recalling the bit of gossip he'd read weeks before.

"I could do that. And I have actually been thinking about it, though I'm not sure how the Daily Prophet found out…" Hermione stood and began to pace again, rolling the idea over in her mind.

"That would be Ginny, actually. She was a bit snockered and asked me about it within earshot of a reporter at an awards ceremony for one of the Aurors. Harry was required to be there so she attended with him, but drank much too much early on in the evening."

"So, what do you say? Do you think you're ready to write that book?" Oliver stood and stopped her pacing, holding her in place with a light touch on her shoulder.

"I think maybe I am if it helps move all this along."

"That settles it. You'll tender your resignation and we'll make a formal announcement through the press that you're taking time off to write your book. You can see Oliver in secret until such a time as I'm elected Chief Warlock. Once that occurs, we shall publicly split and move on with our own lives." Percy nodded authoritatively, clearing his throat in agreement with the plan.

Several minutes later found Hermione and Oliver in the hallway as Percy looked over an initial draft for the public announcement of her resignation. He wanted to be doubly sure it could not read as a coverup for anything else.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Oliver whispered, taking her in his arms.

"I think that I should, yes. I'll owl you tomorrow." She pulled slowly away from him, letting him catch her hands in his.

"You don't want me to stay?" He asked with concern, flicking his eyes to the study door.

"I'll have to be up early tomorrow if I want to get my resignation in before business opens for the day." She sighed heavily.

"Alright, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." She pushed up on her toes and kissed him goodnight before he dropped her hands and apparated away.

She stood in the hall for several long minutes, just staring at the space he had occupied.

"Hermione?" Percy called when he heard her footsteps begin to walk away.

"Yes?" She popped her head back through the door.

"You never asked me his name," Percy spoke quietly, handing the letter off to her for her own perusal before she penned the final draft in the morning.

"I didn't think it was any of my business unless you wanted to tell me, Percy." She admitted, seeing no point in apologising for not asking a question she didn't need the answer to.

"I appreciate that. I'll have to speak to him before I can tell you. He should know what is about to happen."

"I understand." She turned to leave again, the weight of the last forty-eight hours suddenly very heavy on her frame.

"And Hermione?"

"Yes?" She looked back over her shoulder, unwilling to completely turn around to face him again.

"Do you love him?" Percy asked with the concern an older brother might, and not that of a jealous partner as one might have expected if the situation were different.

"I do." She nodded with a small smile.

"I'm glad for you. But, why didn't you tell him about the Unbreakable Vow?"

"I will. In private. There is reasoning behind why I agreed to enter into this arrangement that not even you know. I'd prefer to keep some of my secrets to myself." She closed her eyes at the mention and swallowed hard. This was a conversation she was not ready to have just yet.

"I'm happy for you. That you've found someone you love and who obviously loves you." Percy answered, ignoring her lack of a real response to his concern.

"Thank you. I hope the same happens for you if it hasn't already." She meant it and she hoped he could hear it in her voice.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Percy."

She quietly left the room and closed the door behind her. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.


	8. Chapter 8: Get Right

**AN:** I'm traveling the next few weeks and my connection is not consistent where I'm staying. I apologize in advance for any delays in getting things uploaded. Chapters will remain slightly on the short side as a result, I don't want to lose the chance to update when I can. Thanks for your patience! Title is a song from Jimmy Eat World.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or in any way profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Get Right**

Hermione did not sleep that night. She busied herself writing out all the things she wished she could say and couldn't. How she wished she could take back the Unbreakable Vow she'd made. How she wished she could go back six months and tell Oliver the truth before they entered into any sort of relationship. She wrote and wrote and wrote as the late hours turned into early. She didn't notice the light changing as it streamed through her bedroom curtains or the soft knock that came at her door as it approached the hour she and Percy normally left for the Ministry. She was drained, and yet fully energized with nervous anticipation. Once again, she was about to turn her whole life upside down.

"Hermione? Are you decent?" Percy cracked the door with a hand held over his eyes when she did not answer on the second knock.

"Yes, sorry!" She vanished the rolls of parchment she'd been filling and pulled her dressing gown tighter around her.

"Will you be ready soon? We'll need to get in a bit earlier than usual to avoid the press…"

"Yes, just give me a few moments. I don't feel much like speaking with reporters today if we can avoid it, do you suppose you could take the lead on this?" She looked at him pleadingly, it wasn't often she asked him for favours.

"Of course. Given everything I've asked of you since this all started, I think that is the least I could do for you." He nodded his assent and tried for a small smile, guilt written in his eyes.

"Thank you." She spoke softly, not bothering for the false bravado she often used when speaking to others. With Percy there was no need to fake bravery, he would not think any less of her for being afraid.

* * *

Handing in her letter of resignation went smoothly. They didn't know who had tipped off the press, throwing out any hope of setting up their own official announcement. Hermione secretly believed it had been one of the lower level assistants, they were often eager to get the ear of a reporter. If they leaked the right story, they could often find themselves casually mentioned in the piece or slipped a few galleons in thanks. Thankfully, Percy kept his word and took the lead on the questions that came rapid fire from the gathering crowd in the Ministry lobby. He excused her with a case of laryngitis, which she faked admirably with a blown, creaky sounding apology for her inability to respond on her own. She played the role of adoring fiance, linking her arm through his and looking up at him in thanks when she felt the cameras on her. Occasionally, she'd pretend to whisper into his ear when he leaned toward her, as if conferring on the answer she'd give were she able. No one would have guessed the whole of the story was in Percy's control.

The longer they stood there, the more her mind wandered back to the night so long ago when she'd entered into something she was now beginning to regret.

"Hermione!" Percy had run into her office in a most undignified manner, not something the generally proper man would do.

"Percy? Everything alright?" She'd stood up and started toward the door as he carefully slipped inside and closed it.

"Do you think you might be able to do a favour for me? I'll make it up to you…" he'd huffed in her direction, struggling to catch his breath.

"What is it?"

"I need a girlfriend for the evening. Nothing improper, just someone I can pass off as my partner. I talked my way into a meeting with higher ranking members of the Wizengamot and they're all bringing their wives." His cheeks flamed as he made the request, realising how preposterous the whole thing sounded.

"If I do this for you, Percy, I need a favour in return…"

"Anything, if you'll just do this for me."

"I'll need you to attend the gala with me tomorrow night, my date canceled and I can't show up at another one of these things alone. I still get dogged by reporters from those awful gossip magazines and I can't handle another story lamenting the state of my love life." She huffed, trying to mask the annoyance in her voice.

"Deal. Do you think you could be ready to go in an hour? I'll collect you from yours…" Percy checked his wristwatch with concern.

"Yes, I was just about to head home anyway. Where is it we're going? Do I need to dress up?"

"Some private club they're all members of, dressing up would be appreciated."

"I'll see you in an hour." She nodded, collecting her jacket and bag from behind her desk and heading toward where he stood near the door.

"Thank you, Hermione, this means more than you'll ever know… " he gave her a quick squeeze before she hustled him out the door and made her way to the lifts to head home.

* * *

The dinner had gone well for Percy. He and Hermione had slipped easily into their roles as sweethearts. He was attentive and supportive, the perfect gentleman. If she had been ever the slightest bit interested in him, she would have swooned at the way he'd proudly introduced her to the others and deferred to her on subjects he knew would be of interest to her in conversation. He'd pulled out her chair, held every door, and steadied her elbow when she'd teetered a bit in her heels after a few too many glasses of wine. His mum would have been proud to see him the perfect picture of decorum.

He'd flooed back with her to her flat, intending to head home from there on his own.

"What was all that about, then?" She asked before he could leave.

"Ah, well, you see the current members of the Wizengamot are very family focused. They do not look favourably on candidates who are not settled and looking toward marriage and children. It's terribly old-fashioned. If I'm going to be promoted from scribe to member, I have to impress them. I overheard Smith speaking with Gambol about the lack of fresh, serious-minded blood among the ranks. I think if I can convince them that my ideals are the same as theirs, they might put my name up," he nervously cleaned his glasses, not that they even remotely needed it after the twelve times he'd already nervously cleaned them that night.

"Won't that require more than one appearance with a partner? I think they may not believe I'm your girlfriend if this is the only time they see us together…" Hermione poured them each a few fingers of brandy, needing a nightcap to get through this conversation.

"Yes, I imagine that's true. I thought I'd see how tonight went first and get your opinion on the matter," he took a seat on her sofa just barely relaxing that they were alone.

"I've not had much luck in finding a long-term partner since Ron and I decided to just be friends. I find the attention I get these days is not of the sort I'd prefer. Too many people angling to get into my knickers, excuse the expression, to elevate their own social status. It makes it quite difficult to be taken seriously at my job when half the male staff crowds 'round my door trying to get a date," she huffed as she indelicately flopped into the seat next to Percy and kicked off her shoes.

"I'll be there with you tomorrow night. Hopefully, that will help keep them off you for a time. If this works for both of us, perhaps we can keep each other covered while we work our way up the ladder."

Hermione didn't answer right away, mulling the thought over in her head as Percy nervously fiddled next to her. The idea of being able to work her way up on her own merits without any further rumours that she was sleeping her way up was appealing. She knew there was a lot she could accomplish with fewer distractions. After a few long moments, she turned to him.

"If tomorrow night goes well for me we can formalise some sort of mutually beneficial arrangement if it suits you," she proffered her hand and he took it with a firm shake and a relieved smile.

"Thank you, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

Predictably so, the next night had gone exceedingly well. They'd been photographed, arms around each other, and it had been printed in the next morning's Daily Prophet. Percy had been utterly charming and much less of a bore than she'd remembered him from school. By the end of the night, she was certain no one would bother her for at least a week with ridiculous propositions.

* * *

"Hermione?" Percy shook her shoulder gently, bringing her out of her memories.

"Could you repeat that I'm afraid my mind wandered," she whispered, unsure of who might still be listening around them.

"They've gone, you can go home now."

"Thank you. Will I see you this evening, or are you otherwise engaged?" She asked, secretly hoping he would not be home that evening.

"I have plans tonight. Why not have a friend 'round for dinner? Someone who might be able to give you a hand while you're unwell?" With a slight tilt of his head, he indicated a lone remaining reporter who was clearly still trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Mr. Wood's team is still training in London I believe, perhaps he may like to come for a visit. You were both quite close at school, weren't you?" She played along, doing her best to make her voice sound strained.

"I'm sure he'd love a home cooked meal and wouldn't mind a quiet evening with an old friend. I'll join the two of you just as soon as I can. Do take care of your voice though, love," He gave her a peck on the top of her forehead and a slight squeeze as the reported finally exited.

Hermione made her way to the floos, eager to get back to her own room and send an owl to Oliver.

* * *

She was lost in thought again, waiting for Oliver's reply. She busied herself sorting through the contents of her closet. It had been a while since she'd sent things for donation and she was certain there were things she would never wear again. Especially now that she wouldn't need to attend quite so many stuffy Ministry functions, having is pared down to just those Percy was expected to attend accompanies. She piled the obscene number of gowns on her bed and carefully began to sort through them. She stopped short at a lilac dress and sat on the edge of the bed, carefully running her fingers over the elaborate beading.

Percy had been nominated for membership that evening, and it was looking like he'd easily get the appointment to the Wizengamot. This was the first time they'd been in public together for something other than a Ministry related event. In celebration of the good news, Percy had offered to take her to dinner. They'd spent the night sipping champagne and planning for his illustrious future. They were stood in his flat this time, his being closer to the restaurant and an easy walk in the warm evening air.

"I've been meaning to ask you something important, Hermione." He'd started as he filled two glasses for them, almost identically mirroring the first night they'd pretended to be together.

"Oh? What is it then?" She asked, taking the offered glass with a nod of thanks and settling herself into an armchair.

"In light of recent happenings, I wonder if you might consider entering into an Unbreakable Vow with me. It would protect us both so that if things ever stopped working out, we couldn't destroy one another."

"That's an awfully serious proposition, Percy. Don't you trust me to keep my word?"

"I do, yes. But this would protect us both in the eventuality that we decide we want real partners over time. It would be in both our interest. An Unbreakable Vow isn't traceable like a contract might be, and no one would know about it except people we chose to tell," he cleared his throat and looked over his glasses at her imploringly.

"What would I be agreeing to?" She set her glass down, the smell of the brandy suddenly making her stomach want to turn in the seriousness of what he was offering.

"We'd be agreeing to never intentionally do anything to impede the career progress of the other, unless, for some reason, we both agree that there is no other course of action. We will not tell the press of our arrangement. We will not move to break our arrangement until such a time as it no longer suits both of us so that neither can leave the other behind."

"That doesn't sound too unreasonable," Hermione stood and took his drink from him, setting it aside to prepare to make the vow.

"Hermione, this cannot be undone. If something goes wrong and I don't become Chief Wizard, you could be stuck with me like this for the rest of our lives. If either of us breaks the agreement, we both die. Are you prepared to live with that? It isn't a light thing I'm asking of you," Percy would not take her offered arm.

"Percy, I've spent more time with you as a fake partner than I ever did with any actual boyfriend. At this point in my life I don't think having something steady, even if it's just for show, could be beneficial to me." He nodded and swallowed hard, taking her forearm and pointing his wand where the two of them were joined.

"Do you swear to enter into this arrangement with full knowledge that everything either of us does must never impede the career goals of the other?"

"I do." A red light streamed from his wand tip and began to wrap around their wrists, burning slightly.

"Do you swear to never tell the press of our arrangement or of the Unbreakable Vow until such a time as their purpose no longer serves us bother?"

"I agree." A second wire-thin band encircled their arms, doubling the warmth and glow radiating from their points of contact.

"Do you promise to never try and leave me behind, to only move to end our arrangement once it has served its purpose to us both?"

"I agree." A third light snaked its way around them as they made eye contact, sealing their covenant with one another.

When the light faded away they released their grip on each other and nodded ever so slightly, neither able to fully acknowledge the seriousness of what they'd just done.

Without another word, Hermione gathered her things and left, not wanting to discuss their choices with Percy in the wake of her decision.

* * *

Hermione snapped back to the present as an owl tapped at her bedroom window. She tossed the dress onto the donation pile, wishing to never see it again, before running to throw open the sash when she recognized Oliver's owl. She hurriedly gave it a treat and took the scroll it carried, breaking the seal to see his acceptance of her dinner invitation. Her heart fluttered happily, trying to push back the sinking feeling in her stomach. She would have to tell Oliver of the vow tonight and her reasons behind agreeing to it. It wouldn't be easy, but it was something she was going to have to do. She worried her bottom lip and took stock of the contents of her room, wondering where she might have hidden the one object that could fully explain to Oliver why she had done what she'd done. Why she'd so hurriedly entered into something so serious with seemingly no discussion at all. She only hoped that he'd forgive her her stupidity. In the meantime, she'd need to gather thoughts and get her head screwed back on right.


	9. Chapter 9: Dress

**AN:** I got internet again! The less than consistent connection will be done with after this weekend. Thanks for hanging in there! Title is from Taylor Swift.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or in any way profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Dress**

"So, you entered into an Unbreakable Vow with him? I don't understand why…" Oliver was on the edge of his seat, his dinner plate pushed out of the way.

"I… this is the part that not even Percy knows, Oliver. I need you to understand that I'm not going to ask you to swear an oath or bind yourself to my confidences in any sort of way. I'm telling you because I trust you. And I love you." She explained, her hands beginning to tremble around her wine glass.

"Hermione…" he crossed to her side of the table, taking the seat next to her and holding her face in his hands when he saw how scared she was.

"There is almost nothing you could say right now that would make me betray your trust. You know that, right? I love you more than I ever would have thought possible. I need you to understand that…"

"I do. It's just… Oliver, I never told anyone about this. Not a soul." She whispered, placing her hands over his on her cheeks as she fought back tears.

"If you aren't ready to tell me…"

"No! I have to do this now or I may not ever do it. You deserve to know." She argued, her fingers gripping at his hands. He nodded slowly and removed his hands from her face as he gently kissed the crown of her head. She stood suddenly, pulling a worn looking piece of paper from her pocket. He took it from her and read it, his eyes going wide. He reached up and took her hand as she sat back down, setting the document face down on the table.

"Hermione were you… does that say?" he tripped over his words, suddenly very overwhelmed.

"I… I was pregnant. I was only just suspecting when he asked me, but I was fairly certain."

"You… I thought Percy? And you were drinking…" Oliver shook his head, her words making no sense to him.

"It wasn't Percy's. I was drinking because I was trying to calm my nerves, I was considering terminating. But then Percy asked me to make the vow and I thought…" she swallowed heavily, her cheeks burning.

"You thought if word got out it wouldn't necessarily hurt your arrangement with Percy. And to save his own reputation he would have raised the child with you, it would never have occurred to him not to." Oliver finished, swallowing a ball of feeling that was stuck in the back of his throat.

"It wasn't my proudest moment. But it was a way out without having to make a decision I wasn't sure I could." She whispered, unable to meet his eyes.

"What happened to the baby?" He asked, reaching over to tuck a runaway curl behind her ear.

"I miscarried. It was less than two weeks later. I wasn't as far along as I thought I was, but… it was still a fairly big deal. I didn't go to St. Mungo's. I went to Muggle London so there would be no record. No way for the press to find out." She admitted.

"And you never told Percy?"

"No. I never told anyone. I just, I did what I needed to do to protect myself." Her jaw squared as she made eye contact with him again.

"Hermione, if the baby wasn't Percy's…"

"Does it matter?" Her cheeks paled suddenly, the answer something she had never said aloud.

"You've told me this much." He shrugged, setting a hand on her knee and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"It was either Dean Thomas or George Weasley." She couldn't keep her eyes on his at the admission.

"So, you don't actually know? Percy could have been raising his own nephew or a baby that very obviously wasn't his?" He shook his head in confusion, unsure why he was suddenly jealous of men who she'd slept with ages before he'd ever considered bedding her.

"I don't. They were very close together. Dean and I got a little drunk at a Ministry event and one thing led to another… I don't remember most of it."

"And George?"

"He and Angelina had split for a while. He and I only went on a few dates before the public news broke about me and Percy. He and Angelina got back together soon after." She took a long sip of her wine, draining the glass.

"Would you have told them?" Oliver asked, his eyes suddenly very serious.

"I honestly don't know. I was so scared. It seemed like an easy way out. Percy would get what he needed to improve his political standing and I would have some security without scandal." She sighed heavily, not proud of the decisions she had made. Oliver stared at her for a long time, the silence almost overbearing.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Hermione." He whispered suddenly, reaching over and pulling her into his arms.

"If anything like that ever happens… if you ever think that you might be pregnant. I… please tell me. I'll do everything I can to support you, no matter what decision you make." He murmured into her hair.

"You aren't angry with me?" Her voice was smaller than he'd ever heard it, it sent a pang of guilt through his heart.

"No, why would I be?" He shook his head as he pulled back and studied her face.

"I wasn't responsible. I made a huge decision out of fear that complicated everything in my life, potentially permanently. And I've drug you into all of this now…"

"I asked to be here, Hermione. Never forget that. You gave me out after out and I never took it. I want to be here. I want you, secrets and all." He kissed her soundly, resisting the urge to tangle his fingers in her curls.

"I don't deserve you." She mumbled when he released her to stand on her own feet again.

"That's not true. You probably deserve better than me. Certainly better than the situation we've found ourselves in." He stood and wrapped her in his arms, letting her lean into the safety of his chest as she fought back tears. He smoothed his hand up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

As they stood there he thought back on all the nights they'd found themselves in crowded rooms trying to avoid each other. All the times he saw fear or sadness flicker through her eyes and he couldn't envelop her like this, no matter how badly he had wanted to. He recalled nights when she'd stood across from her supposed best friends and they didn't see the truth that was right in front of them. So wrapped up in their own lives that they didn't see the mess she was making of hers.

There was a string of hotel sheets imperceptibly marked forever by their joining, the only place she could truly be herself and throw herself totally into his care. He inhaled the scent of her deep into his lungs, elated that he didn't have to try and forget it. Gone was the shaking of anticipation that used to vibrate through the two of them when they had first embarked on this misadventure. There were no more stuttering starts, awash in guilt that didn't belong to them.

Now there was just the two of them. Even if it couldn't be that way for the entire world and had to stay behind closed doors. Twin flames igniting and dancing together on the edge of something potentially dangerous.

"Hermione," he whispered into her hair, gulping back the welling of emotion as he reflected on how they'd gotten to this place.

"Oliver?" she asked, stepping back slightly so she could see his face.

"I don't know how we got here, but I'm not going anywhere. You mean so much more to me than when we first started this thing…"

"We're much more than friends now." She agreed, her eyes smiling back at him.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." He whispered, before leaning in and taking her mouth with his.

* * *

Several hours later found them in her bathroom, a mishap with a bottle of red wine as they'd gotten progressively drunker soaking the front of her dress. They'd laughed, bringing the remainder of it with them so she could rinse off and change. Even though the dress was easily salvageable with a couple charms, they'd been too snockered to think of it.

"I only wore this so you could take it off me." She giggled at him, taking a long swallow from the bottle as she swayed slightly in front of him.

"Is that so…" he smirked, turning her around and looping an arm around her waist. He took the bottle from her and took his own long draw from it before setting it on the bathroom counter.

"And how would you like to be taken out of it, love?" he asked, kissing the side of her neck.

"You have some options there…" he could hear the smirk in her voice but was too busy tasting her skin to stop and look.

"Oh?" he mumbled into her neck.

"You could banish it. You could tear it off of me. Or you could undo all the buttons…" she teased as she slipped out of his grasp and took the bottle again.

He laughed when he saw the row of tiny buttons that made up the front of the dress. Clearly, she'd remembered his fondness for fumbling with buttons and the anticipation it built.

"Stand still." He commanded teasingly as he steadied her and kneeled before her.

He started to undo the buttons, brushing his fingers over the small bits of exposed skin over her chest as he went along. When he'd reached her waist he stopped and peeled the top off her skin, kissing the swathes of flesh as they revealed themselves to him. She giggled and moaned softly as he continued, dipping his tongue into her navel as the dress fell completely away from her body. She tried to still him and coax him to his feet, but he ignored her. He placed a kiss on the front of her knickers, slowly running a palm from her ankle up between her legs.

"Oliver…" she panted when he reached her sex, tracing her slit through the thin fabric.

He peeled her knickers down with his teeth as his eyes smouldered up at her, not breaking contact until he'd reached the floor. She stepped out of them carefully, trying to keep her footing in her tipsy state.

"Here…" he moved her against the back of her bathroom door, giving her something to brace herself against when he tossed one leg over his shoulder and buried his face in her pussy.

"Fuck." She breathed, sending a jolt to his cock like she did anytime she swore.

He licked and tasted, prodding her opening with the tip of his tongue. He moaned at the taste of her, sending vibrations through her core. He kept one hand on the leg over his shoulder and the other on the opposite hip, trying to stabilise her. He didn't object when he noticed her slide one delicate hand down to circle her clit while he feasted on her essence. It only made him work harder at pleasing her, wanting her to cum on his tongue.

"I'm so close…" she gasped not long after, grasping his hair in her free hand as she tried to prolong her pleasure. He gripped her firmly in place as she came, tangling both hands in his hair involuntarily as she shook and bucked from her orgasm.

"Sweet Merlin…" she panted when he let her go, slumping against the door and sliding to the floor in front of him.

He smiled at her and fished his wand from his pocket, turning on the taps of her bathtub.

"Not done spoiling you yet, love." He stood and disrobed before her, cock springing free from his shorts. He stopped her when she reached to take it, shaking his head with a little smile.

"There's plenty of time for that. It'll keep." He teased, helping her to her feet and taking her bra off her. Before she could protest, he waved his wand and a flurry of activity took over her bathroom.

She gasped as the tub water was filled with potions and soaks both to relax sore muscles and to pamper. Her bedroom candles floated in and arranged themselves along the counters of the sink and the floor next to the bath before igniting. Her wireless kicked on and the sounds of Celestina Warbeck filled the air, soft and romantic as the overhead lights dimmed. He picked her up and climbed into the water with her, settling her between his legs with a satisfied groan.

"What about you?" she asked as he leaned her back onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She could feel his erection poking at her back as she relaxed into him.

"Like I said, it will keep. And if it doesn't, I've already got you naked so it's easy enough to get back." he chuckled lightly, smoothing her hair away from one side of her neck and kissing the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, thoroughly confused.

"Spoiling you. In all the ways I've wanted to for months and couldn't. You might need to start getting used to this. It's going to happen a lot more." She could hear the smile in his voice and took it for truth, leaning her head back onto him with a sigh of contentment as the hot water wrapped around them.


	10. Chapter 10: Better Life

**AN:** I'm home! If you follow my other stories you know I've been closer to on time now that I've got my internet back. =) Title from P!nk

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own or in any way profit from Harry Potter or its related properties.

 **Better Life**

After thoroughly pampering his witch and fumbling in the sheets as the night started to turn into morning, Oliver couldn't help but lie awake next to her and watch her sleep. All that he'd learned was running through his mind now. How could he give her something better than what she'd given herself? Wasn't she worthy of a life not dictated by an impulsive vow? Did Percy really need her at this point? His mind whirled with contradictory thoughts. The jealous part of his mind wanted to leave and avoid the trouble that she'd embroiled herself in. All over a mistake she'd made with someone else. The rest of him wanted to fight for what they'd found in one another. The love was real, that much he knew. He could feel it in every touch and hear it in every sigh as she slept next to him and reached for him in the dark.

Now the question really was what would he do now that he knew her secrets? He would have to figure out how far he was willing to go down this road with her before it became too much. There may come a point when he couldn't stand in Percy's shadow anymore, and when that day came he would need to have a plan. A plan that wouldn't force her to break her vow and kill herself and Percy in the process. He would have to have a plan to end it in such a way that it made their agreement invalid. That was assuming Percy couldn't accomplish his goals sooner rather than later.

He couldn't shake the feeling that she'd spent more than a few months sitting up and staring at her ceiling the way he was now, picturing a life so much different from the one she'd built around herself. The difference was, of course, she was alone and likely afraid when she'd done her thinking. He had the benefit of having her next to him to remind him that it wasn't so bad as he feared.

* * *

Their time together had ended all too quickly, as it always did. He had practice and didn't want to tempt his coach's wrath. He'd only just made it to starting Keeper the last season after what felt like an eternity in the reserves. He couldn't risk the position he'd so desperately wished and worked for. Even if it meant being separated from her.

"So, how'd it go?" Cameron asked as they prepped at their lockers.

"Better than expected. There are a lot of… complications… but I think I can make it work."

"Complications?" His friend raised an eyebrow at him as he strapped on his wrist guards.

"Nothing insurmountable, just not obstacles that can be easily or quickly removed. She's willing to work toward it and so am I." He shrugged, careful not to give too much away in case anyone else was listening.

"And she still has that… arrangement… with the other bloke?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. And it's not as easy as it sounds for her to get out of it. I've known him most of my life and he knows about us. He's got someone too. The whole thing is just for show. Should be over and done with soon enough, though." Oliver sighed as he grabbed his broom and headed toward the pitch.

"Just be careful, mate. I've seen what this one can do to your heart…" Cameron cautioned as he mounted his broom and zipped off toward the bright sky above them.

Oliver shook the thoughts from his head, not wanting to be distracted as they prepared for that week's match against Portree.

"Wood!" Coach Thompson bellowed after warm-ups, beckoning the man to him.

"Yes, coach?" Oliver hovered at the side of the coaches' box on his broom, waiting for instruction.

"You need practice at avoiding bludgers in the rings. Portree's beaters have a tendency to bat 'em toward the keeper when the score gets tight. You've had three injuries this season from loose bludgers as it is, let's see if we can't keep it there, yeah?" He waved him off to take his position. Oliver nodded and zipped back up to the hoops, waiting for Coach to assign beaters to send the dangerous balls his direction.

Coach wasn't wrong of course, Oliver knew he had a terrible habit of watching the Quaffle and forgetting there were balls intent on mayhem circling the stadium. He rolled the tension out of his shoulders and prepared for the onslaught he knew he'd be subjected to. Cameron would never miss an opportunity to lob the vicious buggers at his best friend when the opportunity presented itself. If he didn't know it was all in good fun, Oliver could have sworn he was as intent on killing him as Marcus Flint had been back at school.

He stalked the hoops, keeping one eye on the scrimmage match and the other on his surroundings, knowing that Cameron and Kevin Daniels would be working their way toward him as the game wore on. He didn't have to wait long, a rogue swing of the bat sent a bludger straight toward the rings. Without thinking, he made to catch it before realising it wasn't the Quaffle, diving out of the way at the last moment.

"Wood! Did you just try to catch that bleedin' bludger?!" He heard Coach scream from the stands with the aid of a sonorous charm. He grimaced in reply, knowing the man couldn't see his face well enough to know. He took a lap around the hoops, shaking the stupidity from his mind. He was definitely more out of it than he realised.

* * *

Hermione muddled through her day, trying to come up with a reason for her and Percy to attend that weekend's match. She hadn't seen a single game yet this season and she knew they had access to tickets through the Ministry. Since Percy was a fan of the game she didn't think it would be overly difficult to get him excited about going, but she'd still need to find a way to convince him to use the Ministry box. If she was honest, the only reason why she wanted those seats, in particular, was their proximity to the hoops. It would be the best place for her to watch Oliver without it being conspicuous to anyone attending with them.

"Percy?" she called when the sound of apparition met her ears.

"In the study…" he called back, not bothering to ask where she was. She rolled her eyes and gathered her things from the kitchen table, intent on broaching the subject before he could get her off track.

"Percy…" she knocked, giving him a moment before stepping into the room.

"Come in," he smiled at her, loosening his tie and undoing his cufflinks. It had evidently been a good day.

"I had something to ask you…" she wandlessly levitated his jacket onto the hook behind the door as she crossed to sit across from him at his desk.

"I forget how good you are at that sometimes." He sighed, tone slightly jealous.

"What?" She was startled by the comment.

"Wandless and wordless magic." He nodded toward the jacket, making her blush slightly. She did it so often she forgot most people couldn't.

"Oh. Well, I actually wanted to ask you about a different skill of sorts."

"Yes?" He asked, nicking her tea she'd set on the desk and taking a sip. One of the few intimacies they shared was his tendency to steal her food and drink without concern of whether she'd already been consuming it.

"Keeping." She answered, with a tilt of her head.

"As in Quidditch?" He laughed a little, clearly relaxed this evening.

"Yes, I'd like to see Oliver's match this weekend…" she trailed off.

"I think we can arrange that. No one is using the Ministry box this weekend with Kingsley traveling. It might be a nice break."

"Really? You don't care if we don't have anyone there to entertain? No meetings to schedule into it?" She blurted, not meaning to be callous.

"I suppose I deserved that… no, nothing work related. It would be nice to take a real break. I would like to bring my… boyfriend… if that's alright with you. Maybe you could invite a few friends and round it out? Make it a bit less noticeable?" He sighed with a slight grimace at her initial reprimand.

"I could do that. I'm sure Harry and Ginny would love to go. She hasn't been to a game since Albus was born…" Hermione mulled over the possibility of seeing her friends for the first time in months.

"We could invite the whole family, really. We've got the room in the box. And since no one else has requested it for the weekend we can reserve the whole of it." He suggested.

"How did you already know the box was free?" Hermione asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"Well, I thought if you and Oliver were going to continue seeing one another you may want to attend a home game from time to time. My secretary is keeping track of the ticket requests for me." He admitted.

"Not so you can take your boyfriend?" She teased, watching the way his cheeks pinked.

"Maybe that too." He mumbled, taking another sip of her tea.

"Will you join me for dinner tonight? Or are you going out again? We haven't spoken in some time…"

"I'm home tonight. No Oliver this evening? I thought he might start staying here under the radar now that everything is in the open between us." He pressed, watching her reaction closely.

"No, we haven't spoken about doing anything like that. Though I think he'd like to be together more nights than not. It just feels strange to think of him living here. This place is ours, after all. Even if it is just platonic." She shot him a small smile, nicking her tea back.

"Did you want to eat in or go out tonight? I'm guessing you haven't cooked?" Percy smiled back at her as she rose to leave.

"Out might be nice, something casual. I couldn't bear to go through the motions of putting on a show tonight."

"Being seen out casually so soon after your announcement might be in best interests anyway. What do you say we pop over to The Leaky Cauldron? We might even run into the twins. I hear they eat there most nights."

"That actually sounds sort of nice."

"It's a deal then." Percy laughed, scratching a note to send to his brothers on the off chance they were available to join them.

Hermione shook her head in amusement as she headed back to the kitchen, deciding she'd bring her fake fiance his own cup of tea. It was always deals between them, never dates. And she was totally fine with that.


End file.
